


Sucette

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Warming, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: Adrian takes after his mother too much for his own good.





	Sucette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Taken as a man, Adrian was perfectly tall. While his body refused to develop much external muscle, the supernatural strength flowing through him rendered his lithe appearance deceiving.

Taken as a vampire (or at least half of one), Adrian was small - and absolutely dwarfed by his own father. The little prince had been delighted by it when he was young. He would entertain himself by attempting to climb onto his father’s shoulders while Dracula was reading or assisting his wife in one of their many laboratories. And before he’d learned to harness his own bat form, the boy had constantly demanded to be taken on flights over the countryside, wrapped snug and safe in his father’s massive claws. As Adrian grew, the physical differences between himself and his father (and the growing similarities between himself and his mother) became less noteworthy for him. They were simply a part of their life as an unusual, unlikely - but far from unhappy - family.

Now, Adrian was starkly reminded of their contrast in size, as he struggled to fit his mouth around his father’s cock.

“Mind your fangs,” Dracula reminded him. His fingers tightened in Adrian’s hair, claws brushing his scalp. Adrian gave an apologetic little hum and took him deeper. The warmth of his mouth was so very human.

“Good boy.” Dracula relaxed his grip and carded his fingers through Adrian’s soft golden locks. One of many things he’d received from his mother. Perhaps, tomorrow, Dracula could _suggest_ he try braiding it.

Adrian’s eyes, however, came from his father. They gazed up at Dracula with the flat, simpleminded adoration of one under a vampire’s spell. In time, Dracula could relax the hold on his son’s mind. Once Adrian had remembered his place at his father’s side - or at his feet. For now, though, Adrian was in the mood for rebellion, and Dracula had no time for that. There was a war to fight. Not only did he need Adrian to assist in the management of his army, he wasn’t going to lose a son as well as a wife.

Besides, it was good to use a firm hand in parenting every now and then.

A sharp, unpleasant pressure drew Dracula’s attention back to the moment. Adrian had always been such a quick learner, but tonight his technique was sloppy. Dracula’s strong hand wrapped around the back of his son’s neck and squeezed, as one would calm an animal.

“Teeth,” Dracula reminded him, his voice soft and only half patient. Adrian whimpered.

Adrian’s dull golden eyes developed a wet sheen as Dracula’s cock brushed the back of his throat. The boy couldn’t take all of him; no human could. But he could take enough to please the vampire, and he went about the duty planted in his mind with eagerness. Truly, the spell hadn’t been difficult. Adrian had always loved his father. Now, he was simply invited to show that love in other ways.

“What’s this rushing for?” Dracula asked, his fingers scratching the pointed tips of Adrian’s ears as Adrian sucked eagerly along the length of the cock in his mouth. He was getting better, really - he’d learned to use his tongue, to swallow. But Dracula didn’t want this to be over so soon. He’d locked the library doors and ordered no one to disturb him for the better part of the night. Father-son bonding time, he’d told his lieutenants, was essential to a family in times of crisis.

Adrian looked at him, curious what he’d done wrong. The barest of tears slipped out of the corner of one eye. Dracula wiped it from the pale skin of Adrian’s cheek and licked his own finger. Beautiful.

“Stay still,” Dracula ordered - _suggested_. When Adrian began to pull off his cock, Dracula tugged him back down by his hair, wrenching a pathetic gagging noise from him. “Just like this. I have work to take care of. The monsters are a demanding bunch, you know. Lisa would have been better suited to deal with them. She was always the diplomatic one.”

But Lisa. Wasn't. _Here_. 

If Adrian noticed how Dracula’s voice wavered on the last sentence, he gave no sign of it. Just knelt politely between his father’s legs and kept his cock warm as Dracula busied himself with books and scrolls. He began to show his discomfort after a while, shifting his legs and trying not to drool on his father’s boots. Dracula left him to squirm for several more minutes before setting his work aside and thrusting into his mouth in a message that required no words to be clear.

Adrian groaned in relief and serviced him properly. His hands tightened on Dracula’s thighs, his nails - something between human and claw - digging into the rich fabric of his father's cloak. It must have been difficult for him, but he gave no complaint, even when Dracula held him still and came down his throat. Well, he’d always been a quiet child.

Good behavior shouldn’t go unrewarded. Dracula beckoned Adrian into his lap, and the boy settled there happily. Dracula raised his fingers to his own mouth and cut them on a fang. Adrian watched intently, his pupils widening and nostrils flaring as the smell of fresh, familiar blood filled the room.

“Are you hungry?” Dracula asked in a low voice. He felt Adrian practically shake against him when he pressed two bloodstained fingertips against the boy’s bottom lip. But Adrian didn’t open his mouth yet. He didn’t even dart his tongue out for a taste. He hadn’t been given permission. Such a good boy.

“There.” Dracula nodded and pushed his fingers between Adrian’s lips, staining them pale red. Adrian licked and sucked at his fingers just as he’d done for his cock, swallowing hard to savor the miniscule nourishment offered in such a small dosage of blood. He all but pouted when Dracula withdrew his fingers and let the cut close up.

Dracula patted his son's head fondly. “We have a strategy meeting with the werewolves tonight. If you behave yourself, I’ll let you drink from my neck.”

Adrian still frowned at him. Pouting was unbecoming of a prince, but it did make his mouth look so tempting. Particularly when his lips were already swollen.

“Oh?” Dracula teased. “Is there something else you want from me?”

In answer, Adrian pressed his hips forward, rubbing the neglected hardness between his legs against Dracula’s stomach. Dracula’s claws dug into Adrian’s hip as he forcefully halted the movement.

“If you’re especially good tonight, I’ll take care of that for you.”

Adrian’s fangs flashed in the candlelight as he smiled.


End file.
